


Christmas with Killers

by Suileanuaine



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), IT - Stephen King, The Boy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Short Christmas snippets
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Jason Voorhees/Reader, Michael Myers/Reader, Robert "Bob" Gray/Reader
Series: Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571275
Kudos: 37





	Christmas with Killers

Michael Myers: Doesn’t care about the day itself but definitely reaps the benefit of all the extra food people have in their homes. Will go out of his way to take chocolate, even if he’s not actively stalking or killing - he can’t just leave it once he knows it’s there. Does sometimes pick up something for you but mostly so you don’t get your hands on his supplies, he somehow managed to steal a Christmas tree including the decorations and take it back to your house without being noticed (just appreciate the free tree and don’t ask questions). Just make sure Michael has plenty of treats and he’ll be content and easy to be around (more so than normal anyway)

Jason Voorhees: Enjoys Christmas but prefers a low-key celebration, he doesn’t like the over the top decorations and lights you have shown him (they would also draw unwanted attention). He has a preference for homemade decorations and will help you to make them and put them up around the cabin, he’s just so happy to have someone to celebrate Christmas with and he wants to bask in the festive cheer. He will cry if you recreate some of Pamela’s recipes, it takes him right back to his childhood. 

Brahms Heelshire: Very particular about decorations and how the house should look, eventually you might be able to convince him to let you have some input. Likes old fashioned, traditional decorations so don’t try to introduce any glitter or strange fluffy/feathery items (I’m not projecting at all). He’s already particular about food and Christmas is no exception, if you have something special you make every Christmas he won’t stop you but he’s not going to try it. He does appreciate everything you do for him but Christmas is all about Brahms and what he wants. He might let you listen to some newer Christmas tunes he’s hiding in the walls avoiding helping you prepare the house but as soon as he joins you it is back to his choice of music. Visitors are a big no, he does not want any interruptions, so you’d better get rid of any carol singers ASAP. He still goes to bed early on Christmas Eve so he can wake up early and open presents - no matter how tired you are you will be joining him.

Hannibal Lecter: The classiest decorations you have ever seen, minimally decorated but just enough to count as festive and somehow look like he has gone to a lot of effort. The best selection of food possible (only some of it human) and there will probably be a few dinner parties in the lead up to Christmas. He goes all out to get you the perfect gift, he always knows exactly the right thing - something you’ll love but not over the top. He’s more difficult to buy for but he will appreciate any effort you go to. Christmas Day is for the two of you but that doesn’t mean it is any less extravagant than normal, you will not have just a standard turkey dinner. There will be plenty to do all day, no lazy Christmas for you.

Bob Gray: Not interested and doesn’t care what you’ve done to you’re own home but do not put anything in his or you will be punished (you can decide whether that’s a threat or a promise). He’ll give you something but it will ultimately end up benefiting him (think along the lines of lingerie) and you had better reward him for his generosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request


End file.
